Along with the gradual improvement of people's living standards and the change in food demands, a healthy, green, environmental-friendly and convenient lifestyle has drawn more and more attention, and sanitary, nutritive and healthy foods have become more and more popular. Among these foods, vegetable products that are green, pollution-free, fresh and clean are especially important for people's modern life. How to produce these vegetables rapidly has become a popular topic in recent years.
A plant growth factory (i.e., a plant growth system), as an up-to-date technology for plant cultivation, can provide an optimal environment for the growth and development of plants. Due to the integration with a full-automatic and full-intelligent environment simulation technique, it can establish an optimal artificial environment for the growth and development of the plants, and thus it is a production mode capable of being completely-controlled and managed at the people's wills. As the most-economical agricultural production mode, it uses a fully industrialized, process-oriented operation mode so as to avoid any interference from the outside climate factors, thereby to precisely simulate the cultivation environments, and improve the quality and yield of the plants. Hence, the plant growth system has distinct advantages over a traditional cultivation mode.
Currently, for an existing family-style plant growth factory, an artificial lighting system is used to provide artificial light for the plants, and a cabinet door thereof is mainly made of glass. In the daytime, the transparent cabinet door will allow external light to irradiate on the plants, and thus the controllability of the plant growth will be adversely affected. In the night, the transparent cabinet door will allow light from the artificial lighting system to pass therethrough, and thus unnecessary losses and light pollution will occur. In order to overcome these drawbacks, usually a louver or curtain is further mounted outside the cabinet door so as to block the light. However, due to the high-humidity environment within a cabinet, the louver or curtain will be readily damaged, thereby a light-shielding effect will be adversely affected. In addition, an additional process for mounting the louver or certain is required, so the cost will be increased.